


Exams these days

by Justforbad_bros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, almost five years, this is totally ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/pseuds/Justforbad_bros
Summary: Kuroo is a man on a mission but he gets a little... distracted.





	Exams these days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_with_a_scythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_scythe/gifts).



> This is based on Italian college experience, I hope you enjoy it!

A distant noise reached Tetsurou’s ears. He was too asleep to understand what it was, but his body moved automatically. His arm reached the nightstand and touched the phone, sliding off the alarm. His bed was warm and comfy and he had no intention to wake up and study, so he fell back asleep like nothing had happened. Almost a quarter later he slowly lifted his head from the pillows, took the phone to see what time it was and…

_FUCK._

He jumped from the bed and flied into the bathroom. He didn’t have to study that day, simply because he. Had. An. Exam. And the last thing he wanted was arriving late. He went off the bathroom and entered into the kitchen: he needed coffee to function properly, that day more that the others. His brain had to be lucid enough to make a brilliant performance and pass this exam. While he was drinking his coffee he checked the time to see how late he was and he saw with relief that staying only ten minutes in the bathroom instead of thirty let him gain some more time – that he usually spent there trying to tame his hair; he knew it was an impossible mission, but he was a guy full of dreams and hopes… that were his daily disappointment: he always ended up looking at the mirror defeated, saying “One day Tetsurou, One day”. He inhaled the scent of his coffee and slowly drank the rest of it, trying to calm his nerves.

_Ok Tetsurou you’re not late, it’s fine, everything is fine._

He brushed his teeth and after checking that everything he needed was in his bag, he took it, put his coat on and left the apartment. He wanted to avoid the morning crowd of the train so he had to walk for thirty minutes to reach the campus. He didn’t mind it though, walking could help him clearing his mind and reviewing the argument for the exam. The air was chillier that morning and it made him regret not taking his gloves. He hurried his steps, with the hope to not froze before everything ended. He had to pass that exam: it was the last one of his college carrier and then he could start writing his thesis and finally, FINALLY, graduate.

He arrived to the campus without even realizing it and reached the designed classroom for the exam. It was one of the biggest the college had, and when he got there he found that it was half full of people. Also the professor wasn’t there yet, and that meant that it’d be a really long and exhausting day. Swallowing his worries he put his bag down and plopped on a chair. After almost fifteen minutes the professor entered in the room, followed by three guys. Tetsurou had never seen them before, so he guessed they were his assistants, or better the ones who made the dirty job for him - examining his students. He gave them a closer look and, with no little surprise, he saw that they were all good looking, each one in his own way: one of them had gray hair, was thinner than the other two, with graceful lineaments and a mole under his left eye; the other was tall with long hair and big, broad shoulders. He emanated a big teddy bear vibe, but it was the last one who caught his attention: he had short brown hair, big eyes and a strong jaw, he was definitely well built, broad shoulders and the white shirt he was wearing - with the sleeves rolled at his forearms - emphasized well his muscular figure. He was a little on the shorter side, but his presence was warm and full of confidence, so that the word “short” would never come to mind.

While the three were talking to each other and looking down the list of students, the professor was quietly scrolling his phone, completely in another world. After a minute of scrolling and huffing he turned to his assistants and said:

“Sawamura, I’ll leave it to you”

Then he left.

_Tsk.Typical._

Then the one with short brown hair took the microphone:

“Good morning everyone, I’m Sawamura Daichi, my colleagues and I will take attendance and then we will divide you”.

The one with grey hair did a roll call and Tetsurou discovered with displeasure that he was the last of his group. He wanted to scream, he hated to wait for an exam, he was the kind of person who wants to get it over quick, going there with a fresh mind, impress them with his knowledge and silver tongue and drop the mic. Staying there waiting meant taking the risk to lose all of his composure while anxiety and doubts were having a banquet with his last brain cells.

When the roll call ended they spoke among them for a minute then Sawamura spoke to the class again:

“Ok. You’re a lot today but I’m confident that we can finish for midday. So let’s start: first years of philosophy will go with Mr. Sugawara Koushi, here” he said gesturing to the one with gray hair, who smiled and nodded, “Communication students with Mr. Azumane Asahi” the other waved “ and Philosophy majors with me”.

They arranged themselves in different corners of the classroom, and each of them called the first of their group to start. Tetsurou took out the phone from his pocket to text this roommate about the situation:

 

**[To B(r)okuto]:**

Bro I’m the last one of my group

but hopefully I can be home for lunch.

Then we can finally celebrate

I can’t wait to sleep for 12 hours straight.

OH

One of the professor’s hot assistants will examine me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[From B(r)okuto]:**

That’s great bro!

I’ll cook grilled mackerel for you

Also hOOT

IDEA

you could fail the exam and ask him for private tutoring

 

**[To B(r)okuto]:**

Ok first of all

Thanks for the mackerel Bo

you’re the best bro ever

 

**[Fom B(r)okuto]:**

Yes I know I’m the best

 

_He shook his head smiling, it was incredible how much he loved that dumb owl_

 

**[To B(r)okuto]:**

…

Second

Nah bro that’s not gonna happen

I will pass this exam

No matter how hot he is!

 

**[From B(r)okuto]:**

Yea bro ur right

CRUSH HIM!!

Then YOU will be the hot professor ;))))

I’m rooting for you bro

Also

Love ya

[[image attacked] ](https://www.reddit.com/r/cats/comments/92l04f/kitten_and_owl/)

 

Tetsurou snorted seeing the pic of an owl and a cat cuddling

 

**[To B(r)okuto]:**

Awwwww

I love you too

You sappy owl

 

Smiling, Tetsurou put his phone back in his bag and observed the guy he would have to face soon. He had his arms folded in front of him, listening attentively to what the student was saying, nodding occasionally. He seemed calm and patient, the kind of person who tries to make you feel comfortable, but Tetsurou knew from experience that it was better not trusting him - he had to be cautious, it could be a trap! That guy definitely seemed like the cunning type. When the student finished his argument the other nodded and wrote down the vote on the register, said something that Tetsurou couldn’t quite hear and smiled.

_He has a cute smile, though._

_No Tetsurou, you can’t be conquered but him, he is the enemy._ _You have to crush him._

_Right. Focus. I’m a man on a mission._

But waiting for so long wasn’t a good thing for him. He shivered from the tension and gripped his seat to stop from shaking and to calm his nerves.

_It’s ok Tetsurou. You can do this. You studied hard for this. You’re ready._

While another student was called he took his book and tried to review something, but the spur of it lasted for less than five minutes - he was too jittery and pouring over books would only have confused him more. Luckily for him there was only another student ahead of him. A thrill of excitement with a good amount of nervousness ran down his spine at the thought, not only for the impatience of showing how well he had studied for the exam but also because that was the last obstacle to his graduation - university had been hard. He was lucky because he was free to study what he loved and he put a lot of effort in it. He made sacrifices, he had breakdowns, second thoughts and doubts; at the same time he met lots of new interesting people and maybe he even changed for the better. It was a beautiful roller coaster but it was almost over and Tetsurou was totally terrified but also excited to see what was waiting for him next. He was one step closer to another adventure.

His daydreaming was interrupted by a voice calling him. He stood up instantly and headed to the desk. He sat and greeted the assistant, who was looking at some papers in front of him, then the man greeted him back while turning in his direction and-

_Wow._

His eyes locked with two big brown ones, their beauty hit him like a train and he couldn’t stop staring. They captured him and he didn’t even want to be free again. But the other was moving his mouth. He was talking to him and he didn’t catch even one word. He panicked.

_He’s talking to you and you’re staring like a creep! JUST SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT!_

“Uh?”

_Great. Really clever Tetsurou._

“I said: what books did you study?“

The other said, looking almost concerned.

“A-Ah yes, I brought the professor’s book and, uhm, _“Art as human praxis”_

“Mmm, very good”

The assistant looked at him thoughtfully and Tetsurou hoped that his heart wouldn’t stop under that intense gaze

“Let’s talk about why we speak of ethics of images and then I want you to explain to me the concept of Iconoclash, trying of course to tell me why these two concepts are bounded to each other”.

He folded his arm in front of him and looked at him expectantly, but Tetsurou’s attention was captured by his really impressive forearms.

_THIS IS RIDICOULOUS, HOW AM I SUPPESED TO CONCENTRATE???_

But he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and answered the question: he did an accurate analysis of the concepts and used all of his skills to enrich his argumentation introducing other complex concepts. The assistant had turned in the direction of the desk and had his eyes closed - luckily for him - listening to him carefully, nodding from time to time. Tetsurou spoke freely until the end when the other stopped him, smiling:

“Really good. That’s enough, I get that you studied”.

He turned to his desk and his smile slowly slipped into a grin. He turned back to him, making eye contact, his expression speaking trouble:

“Talk me about Kantian’s moral conception of Art: how does it influence our everyday life?”

But Tetsurou’s mind, held captive again by those two big marvelous and mischievous eyes, was blank. He panicked a little and in a desperate attempt to clear his mind he lowered his gaze, that landed on the other’s…

_Thighs._

_Oh. My. God._ _REALLY??!_

A picture of him crushed by the strength of the other man’s legs came to his mind, causing him to choke in his own spit and making him cough like crazy. The other put a hand on his shoulder:

“Are you ok? Do you need water?”.

Tetsurou nodded, still coughing, he was sure that his ears were as red as a tomato. He could feel them burn and the warmth radiating from the other’s hand didn’t help a bit; ashamed, he took the bottle the assistant handled him. That fresh water was like heaven. He could feel his heat lowering and his brain regaining lucidity. Suddenly something clicked in his mind: a realization.

_I got you, bastard!_

He put down the bottle and politely thanked the assistant. Instantly his trademark smirk was back in place.

“So about the question, it’s clearly a tricky one, there’s no moral vision of art for Kant”.

He could see the other’s smirk growing, openly satisfied with the answer:

“Well, what can I say, you got me”.

He lifted his hands in surrender and Tetsurou couldn’t help but smile at his antics: that smartass, other than being crafty, seemed also funny.

Sawamura took the papers from the desk and wrote something on them, then he turned back to him:

“To me, the exam is over. Other than a brilliant exposition you demonstrated a deep knowledge of the subject, and even if you had some moments of uncertainty, perhaps due by some… distractions… ”

He gave him a knowing smirk and Tetsurou wanted to hit his head on the wall, because not only he had to suffer and suppress his nasty thoughts about the other man, but he _also_ had to get caught while doing so.

“…but this doesn’t affect my opinion.”

He handled him the paper and let him read what there was written next to his name. Tetsurou looked at him and smiled:

“Thank you”.

“There’s no need to thank me, you did a good job. Now sign here please”.

Tetsturou signed, still incredulous about what happened.

_It didn’t go too bad after all._

He stood up proudly and reached out to shake Sawamura’s hand. He felt a little jolt at the contact.

“See you at your next Aesthetic’s exam” there was a challenging expression on his face.

“I’m sorry but this was my last exam, I will graduate soon”.

Something changed in the man’s expression, but he couldn’t really tell what.

“Congratulations then, that’s really… interesting”.

_What did he just say?!_

“I- Is it?”.

Tetsurou stuttered not really understanding where this was going

“Definitely”.

Fierce and amused eyes locked into his and Tetsurou felt his legs turning into jelly, he came back to his senses thanks to a further squeeze to his hand.

_Oh crap. What the hell is happening? We are still holding hands!_

“See you around Kuroo Tetsurou”.

And with a shit eating grin on his face he left his hand. Tetsurou walked away dumbfounded, he came out of the classroom not really sure of what just happened, and slowly a giddy uncontrolled smile grew in his face and he started giggling like a teenager. He took out his phone from the bag and dialed a number:

“Kenma! You have no idea what just happened to me… ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.  
> More or less


End file.
